User talk:Mentalistpro/Archive
Crock Pot You know, thats actually a really good idea! I would much rather see direct links to what i want to see rather than scrolling down a huge page! I would say, keep the transformation slow, as your right, it is a high traffic page! and dont forget pumpkin cookies!!! Pumpkin Cookie --in reply, starver123 Vandal ban Done -- Cyde042 12:16, March 13, 2013 Re:Image I use program from Handsome Matt TEXTool. -- PavloBilyak 13:27, March 14, 2013 Re:Requests of Adminship You see, I'm not part of the manufacteur group, and I can't remove or add user rights to other users. Only SixFive can, but the last time he logged in is in february. :( --Cyde042 07:18, March 16, 2013‎ Pelontrix I would say something, but the Pelontrix page is already deleted, so, it doens't matter anymore. --Munhoz (talk) 10:42, March 16, 2013 (UTC) notice people that this is a fake monster? I think that a wiki don't need to do that. He's not like Herobrine, who's now a part of minecraft itself. He's just a dumb joke. --Munhoz (talk) 04:48, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :Cyde042 is active, but he's not doing anything! what can we do :( :--Munhoz (talk) 06:44, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :The guildlines also says that the admins need to be inactive for 60 days or more, and Cyde042's last edit was three days ago... :Oh, and, about the Jerky, It clearly states that it heals 20 HP in the game code, but when i tested it in-game it heals 3. bug? :--‎ Munhoz 00:35, March 20, 2013 locked wes hehe, i already thougt that you should do something with the locked wes. did you discover that you can free him with a hammer? i didn't knew that yet! --Toon-w (talk) 17:06, March 21, 2013 (UTC)toon-w :Yeah, I've found it and I unlock it by a Hammer. I even test that Deerclops will "destroy" the Locked Wes. It seems that the developers want us to unlock players during the game instead of using experience after death? -- mentalistpro (Talk | ) 17:12, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Yes, maybe your right, i think that's a funnier and better way of unlocking characters! Toon-w (talk) 17:28, March 21, 2013 (UTC)toon-w Vandalism report I caught this page, needs to be deleted. http://dont-starve-game.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Cheat_guide Ocguy1492 (talk) 15:22, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for reminder ! --Mentalistpro (Talk · ) 15:31, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Someone put a picture of an IRL rabbit on rabbit page. More vandalism. http://dont-starve-game.wikia.com/wiki/Beardling#Beardlings Note: I was looking at beardling page. Ocguy1492 (talk) 15:34, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :I've read it. This may not be considered as vandalism. Assuming good faith, the editor may want to add a picture of rabbit in real life, he doesn't intend to reduce relevant information, instead he may add some unecessarily related objects. But, if you do not agree with this, you may remove the image and write down the reason on summary before published.--Mentalistpro (Talk · ) 15:48, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Congrats I just noticed your name on the bureaucrat list, so I guess they let you adopt the wiki? Congrats, look forward to having you leading the team. Anything you really want to see improved at this point? We are running out of time before the game launches, so if anything really needs work please let me know. Leaven (talk) 16:09, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Re:Taxonomy They have a tag to identify them in the game files. Something like inst:AddTag("monster") and inst:AddTag("animal"). I'm going to be active again, so tell me if something has changed over here. And you're a admin now, huh? That's great, we really needed one.Munhoz (talk) 01:35, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Main Page I'm thinking that the main page of the wiki looks a little odd for this game. The blue bars seem out of place. I tried a few options that I think look a bit more in line with the feel of the game, what do you think? Leaven (talk) 07:48, April 11, 2013 (UTC) : the 3rd one is the best, change it if you want to or shall we make some discussion with other admins? --Mentalistpro (Talk · ) 07:58, April 11, 2013 (UTC) I switched it to a purple one for the time being, it matches our header and links. I might play with it some more, I really want to get the feeling right. Would you care if I also adjusted the link's color? Is there a way to talk with just the admins? Leaven (talk) 08:11, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :I don't mind the link colours; there is no way to talk with just the admins unless you open a template page secretly as changes will not be shown on Recent Changes. --Mentalistpro (Talk · ) 08:17, April 11, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm not an admin, but Purple bars would probably suit best, not seeing them right now though. As for other things, the main pic could probably see some refreshing. There are great official character artworks for the game, can we use those? --Slider2k (talk) 08:45, April 11, 2013 (UTC) I can look into it, maybe something with Wilson and Maxwell, or a Summer&Winter theme. I'll work something together tomorrow, let me know if you have ideas... Leaven (talk) 08:51, April 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Not liking blueish cold background though. And it blends with new link colors. Keep the old one in my opinion. --Slider2k (talk) 08:56, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Liking new color scheme much better! Cheers! --Slider2k (talk) 03:28, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Re:Admin I can't take the responsibility, but i'll tell you guys if there's something wrong that i can't change. Munhoz (talk) 01:29, April 12, 2013‎ (UTC) Perks Do we need game's item descriptions listed as perks, though? I think it'll better to add separate Template:Item Infobox row for game's descriptions. --Slider2k (talk) 09:00, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :Do you mean the staff below? For example, a Beefalo Hat, perk will be = And they thought you smell bad on the outside? |Row 15 title = } | Perk }} |Row 15 info = } :--Mentalistpro (Talk · ) 13:05, April 12, 2013 (UTC) ::No I mean, why all of a sudden did you rewrote perk fields with item descriptions from the game. Are game's vague descriptions more important than actual stats? --Slider2k (talk) 13:25, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Then I will correct it into actual stats, but do you think the game descriptions are unnecessary? --Mentalistpro (Talk · ) 13:27, April 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yeah, those item descriptions are just flavor text, which is easily available in the game itself. I'd opt for actual stats.--Slider2k (talk) 13:43, April 12, 2013 (UTC)